Laddersmith Gilligan
Laddersmith Gilligan is a character and merchant in Dark Souls II. He is voiced by Connor Byrne, who also voiced Father Gascoigne in Bloodborne. Location Laddersmith Gilligan is found in the Earthen Peak, on a ledge outside the windmill that can be accessed by breaking a wooden barrier on a level after the Central Earthen Peak bonfire. He will relocate to Majula after exhausting his dialogue or defeating the area boss. Plot Gilligan will offer to build a ladder to the section below in return for 2,000 souls, leading to a Pharros' Lockstone and a piece of Twinkling Titanite. After exhausting his dialogue, he will move to Majula and sit next to the deep pit. He will offer to build three ladders, of differing lengths each, down into the pit; the longer the ladder, the more souls he will request. Please note that all the ladders do not connect to platforms and will have to be fallen off in order to reach a destination, resulting in minor fall damage. *The first ladder costs 500 souls and will be very short, barely taking players down the pit. *The second ladder costs 3,500 souls and will take the player approximately halfway down the pit, near the Grave of Saints. *The third ladder costs 12,000 souls and will take the player close to the bottom of the pit, near The Gutter. He will give the player his unique Melu Scimitar as a gift for purchasing the longest and most expensive ladder, which will also unlock the Garrulous Miser Trophy and Achievement. Character information Health and souls |1,300| }} Wares Reinforced Club | Reinforced Club II.png 120px | 2,000 | Whip (Dark Souls II) Whip | Whip.png 120px | 1,800 | Claws (Weapon) Claws | Claws II.png 120px | 1,500 | Wooden Shield (Dark Souls II) Wooden Shield | Wooden Shield II.png 120px | 1,200 }} | Armor = Thief Mask | Thief Mask II.png 120px | 1,000 | Black Leather Armor (Dark Souls II) Black Leather Armor | Black Leather Armor II.png 120px | 1,200 | Black Leather Gloves (Dark Souls II) Black Leather Gloves | Black Leather Gloves II.png 120px | 1,000 | Black Leather Boots (Dark Souls II) Black Leather Boots | Black Leather Boots II.png 120px | 1,100 }} | Items = }} Drops 100px | Guaranteed }} Notes *In Earthen Peak, if the player does not purchase the ladder from Gilligan before he moves to Majula, they will be unable to purchase it later on. The ledge can still be reached by carefully dropping down, however, but the player will still require a "Homeward" item or spell if they wish to return safely without having to jump off. *If killed in Majula, his gravestone will appear at the monument near where Crestfallen Saulden is found, overlooking the sea. Trivia *Gilligan makes a cameo in Dark Souls III as a corpse that teaches the "Stretch-out" gesture to the player, near the Profaned Capital bonfire. Gallery LadderBro1.png 13048026 10154093300413554 7109265134903861857 o.jpg|Gilligan's cameo in Dark Souls III pl:Drabiniarz Gilligan Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants